A BROKEN HANYOU
by Juib
Summary: after kagome is murdered by ravenous demons sango starts to show her true feelings towards the hanyou lemon soon
1. Default Chapter

Hello all I'm the worst writer around so be warned. i cant believe i got banned for swearing.  
Well we are gathered here today to hear the enchanted story of a hanyou's (half-demon) quest to win over the love of his life…… SANGO! I am writing this story because there aren't too many of this kind of romance stories and I hate kagome. Well on with the story!disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

It was a hot and tiring day for the group today as they journeyed westward in their search for jewel shards. Kagome had sensed a jewel shard nearby and inuyasha seemed to be the only one with any energy whatsoever. "cmon you bunch of lazy a$$'s," said inuyasha giving the rest of the group a glare, "we have to get this jewel shard!". "but it's so hot….." replied the little fox demon sitting on kagome's shoulder. "well the faster we get the jewel shard the faster we get out of the sun so hurry it up" said inuyasha as he began to run ahead, "goddamnit u slowasses hurry up!". Walking around all day on a hot day did nothing but piss kagome off. "inuyasha SIT!" she yelled. A loud crash could be heard up ahead followed by the word 'wench'. Just then a giant bird demon flew toward the group and landed a few feet in front of Inuyasha. "KAAA KAAA DINNER" it screeched. Kagome sensed the jewel shard in this demon, "inuyasha there's a jewel shard in the bird's right wing" she yelled. "about time we found this dam thing" said inuyasha as he unsheathed his testing but before he could even move the giant bird tackled him, knocking him flat on his back and went right on through towards the rest of the group. Sango tried throwing her boomerang but the bird easily dodged it and while flying by them snatched up kagome, ripping the necklace that held the jewel shards onto her neck and leaving them on the floor. Then the giant bird flew away and a blood curdling scream was heard in the distance. Inuyasha and the rest of the group could only stand motionless, stunned and horrified by what had just happened. Shippo broke the silence when he started to cry. Sango kneeled down and comforted him saying "there there shippo it's not all that bad," she only wished that she believed it. They started to journey back to the village, the walk was completely silent with the occasional wimper from shippo. Inuyasha looked at the shards in his hands, they were now his only remembrance of his second love.  
Sango pov

"Oh my god I can't believe this happened……." she thought to herself. As she thought back to what had happened when the bird attacked she felt that it was her fault. How could I have missed a shot like that? Kagome wouldn't have died if I had hit the bird but I was careless, what was I doing?  
After a few hours she started to think about how inuyasha was gonna feel, it was obvious that inuyasha liked kagome, but now what would happen to him. I hope inuyasha will be able to get over this, I don't want to see anymore people hurt.

As she worried about inuyasha they entered town and made their way to Kaede to tell her the bad news. When they did get to kaede's house inuyasha just climbed to the nearest tree and sat there staring into the moon in despair. "what happened, whats wrong with inuyasha?" asked a confused kaede. The rest of the group sighed as they recalled what had happened to kagome while they were traveling. Kaede took the news well as she prepared a ceremony to honor the late kagome. After a whiel tiredness took them over and they all drifted off to sleep, all except a certain hanyou and a demon-exterminator. Sango lay down on her futon still thinking about what had happened and inuyasha, she could not get him out of her mind. She knew that she would never be able to fall asleep with all this going on in her head so she decided to take a walk. She quietly got up and managed to sneak out without waking anyone up. When she got outside she noticed how bright the moonlight was tonight. She started to walk around soaking in the natural beauty that was around her. Soon she started TO get tired and sat down leanign back against a tree. She lifted her head to look up into the moon but instead saw inuyasha in the trees staring down at her. At first she was about to yell but Inuyasha jumped down and grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth. "shhhhhh…. Do u want to wake up the town u idiot?" he whispered. "sorry I just wasn't expecting to see you in the trees" she replied. She noticed that he was still holding on to her but for some reason she liked it. "why are you out here anyway" asked Inuyasha as he looked into her eyes. "well sometimes I just like to go for a walk and see the moon, it's beautiful tonight." she said as she looked into his golden eyes, she noticed how the moonlight shone off of them. Inuyasha stared back, and there was silence. Sango broke the silence by asking, "so what are you gonna do now that kagome's…. gone?". Inuyasha just stayed quiet for a while then sighed and replied "I really don't know yet" Sango could not help but feel compassion for the poor hanyou, he was drowning in his misery and he didn't deserve it. She would've talked to inuyasha more but sleep began to take her over. "humph your tired, cmon I'll carry u back to the hut" he said as he picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the village. In his arms Sango felt so safe and so peaceful. Sango slowly drifted off to sleep in the comfort of Inuyasha's arms.

Well if I don't get any reviews then this story is being trashed. Plz don't flame if u hate it then just send me a L instead of yelling $$$$#. Anyways should I put a lemon in this in later chaps? And I need suggestions to revise this thing. 


	2. chapter 2

Wow, I actually got some reviews, and none of them were bad. This is so amazing, well anyways here I am with the LONG awaited sequel to "a broken hanyou'. I'm going to try to use some of the suggestions that reviewers sent me. And yes, there will be a lemon later on in this story, I don't really know if this will be a short or long story yet.  
if I owned Inuyasha no one else would be allowed to watch it (I don't own it)

Sango woke up early the next morning and was surprised to see that she was back at her futon in Kaede's hut.

'was I dreaming all of last night' she thought to herself, it had all felt very real to her.

She was quickly pulled out of her thought by an all too familiar feeling on her backside, "Miroku! YOU PERVERT," she yelled out loudly enough to wake up the entire hut, anyone still sleeping after Sango's outburst was woken up by the loud SMACK! Sound that followed afterwards.

"Sango, did you really have to yell so loud?" asked Inuyasha, in an annoyed voice.

"HE WAS GROPING ME IN HIS SLEEP!" yelled Sango, 'why does Inuyasha have to argue with everyone?' Sango thought to herself.

"Sango, HE DOES THIS EVERY MORNING, YOU'D THINK YOU'D BE USED TO IT BY NOW!" Inuyasha shouted back at Sango, his voice rising.

"WELL I'M SORRY IF I'M NOT USED TO HAVING PERVERTED MEN GROPE ME IN THEIR SLEEP!" Sango shouted as loud as she could, she could see that Inuyasha was mad now but she didn't care, he was being a total jerk. Inuyasha was about to make another statement but Kaede's voice could be heard all throughout the house, "breakfast is ready". as they were eating no one really said that much, with the loss of Kagome it seemed as though they had all lost their spirits.  
Shippo was always depressed and at night could sometimes be heard crying, Miroku, being responsible did mourn over Kagome's death but did not cry or anything. Sango had felt like she had lost her best friend, she had been having a terrible time throughout the last few days after Kagome's death, but she kept it all on the inside. As for Inuyasha, no one really saw that much of him anymore, he no longer pushed the rest of the group into looking for the jewel shards but instead spent most of his time in his favorite tree, gazing up at the moon as if waiting for Kagome to come back. Things stayed like this for a few more days until one night Sango couldn't deal with it anymore. She got her katana and brought her cat demon (what was the cat's name? Kilala?) and went into the forest, she took her anger out on a tree and by the time she was done her hands and knuckles were bleeding.

'oh, I hope that no one notices these cuts,' she quietly thought to herself.

Inuyasha POV (POINT OF VIEW)

Inuyasha was once again sitting in the highest part of his favorite tree when he got a whiff of an unfamiliar scent, it smelled like blood, but also like tears. Inuyasha decided to go find out where the scent was coming from. While running through the forest he found what he was looking for, Sango was lying against a log with her eyes closed. 'hmmm, she seems to be resting but I can smell blood on her, I should go check if she's ok' he thought to himself as he quietly stalked over to where Sango was. 'she looks so peaceful,' Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha had never seen Sango peaceful before, she had always had a lot on her mind like her brother Kohaku and getting her revenge on Naraku.

As he stepped a little closer to see where the blood was coming from Sango jolted upright, sword-in-hand and swung at Inuyasha, thinking he was a demon trying to kill her.

"GAH" yelled Inuyasha as he dodged her swing and barely got knicked by the edge.

"Inuyasha, is that you?" asked Sango, rubbing her eyes.

"yes it's me, what are you doing out here all alone like this again, what if Naraku had sent a demon to kill you?" asked inuyasha in a serious yet annoyed tone.

"I had my katana with me" Sango said boldly, " it's not like I'm completely defenseless"

"well when you were sleeping you were, if I had been out to kill you I could have" said Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

"whatever," said Sango, staring straight into his golden eyes once again, as much as she tried to she couldn't help staring into them, she felt like she was drowning in them. Finally she snapped her head away and said "come on, we should get back to the camp"

Inuyasha crouched down to let Sango jump on his back, but Sango just stared at him for a few seconds not knowing what he wanted.

"Sango, get on my back I'll carry you back to the camp." said Inuyasha.

"I don't need to be babied" said Sango curtly, and strode off in the direction of the camp. Inuyasha muttered something about women on the way back that Sango couldn't hear. About halfway back to camp fatigue started to get the best of Sango.

Inuyasha noticed that she started walking funny, she kept swaying from side to side like someone who had had a full day of drinking. Inuyasha once again offered to give her a lift back to the camp but this time Sango was too lazy to say something and just let him carry her back to the camp, during the time he was holding her she felt that same feeling that she had felt the day before, that feeling of comfort, a feeling that she hadn't experienced since before Naraku ruined her life.  
Sango quietly drifted off to sleep once again in Inuyasha's arms as he brought her back to the camp. As he lay her on her futon he saw that same look on her face again, that look of peacefulness. 'wow I've never noticed how beautiful Sango could be' thought Inuyasha to himself, 'wait a minute, what am I doing, that damn monk's been getting inside my head or something.' mentally slapping himself Inuyasha went back up to his tree to stare at the moon but he couldn't focus his mind on anything except Sango.  
The next morning Inuyasha was the first one up and decided to go tell the group that they were going to go back to jewel hunting, In the back of his mind however all he wanted to do was see Sango's face again. When he got back to the hut he noticed that everyone was still sleeping. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at Sango as she was sleeping. After a few minutes he decided that he had to clear his mind, as soon as he was out the door Sango got up from the ground, she had been up the whole time.  
-  
Well there goes the second horrible chapter, plz R&R and tell me what you didn't like about this story and e-mail me your suggestions. If you have any ideas on what should happen in the next couple of chapters plz tell me. Well that concludes today's presentation, I'm a roshi of writing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Well I'm going to try to make this chapter a lot longer then the other chapters (I just noticed how short the other seem J) well anyways here's the third chapter of a broken hanyou, get out the popcorn and enjoy I guess, by the way I'm a horrible writer and I appreciate all you people saying I don't suck at writing but don't lie to me.(I don't own Inuyasha, you're an idiot if u think I did)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Dazed, Sango got up from the ground, 'was I just imagining that?' she thought to herself. She sat down and started to reason with herself all the reason's that Inuyasha would be staring at her while she was sleeping. She didn't have that much time to think because the daily routine finally started, " YOU DAMN PERVERT!" Sango yelled at the top of her voice. Groggily, Shippo got up from the ground to see Miroku go flying past him with a red hand mark on his face. Inuyasha rushed in and asked "what's wrong?". Sango was about to reply with her usual remarks about how perverted Miroku was but, remembering yesterday's argument with Inuyasha she decided against it. "nothing' she replied, almost inaudible. "Sango, why do you always have to keep yourself from everyone?" asked Inuyasha, stepping up right next to her. For a second Sango had nothing to say, she actually started blushing because she started to think how much of an idiot she must seem like to Inuyasha. When she did get a hold of her mind again she pushed Inuyasha away and merely replied "it's none of your business" and left to go clear her head.  
Sango pov even though she wouldn't let anyone know it, she had been worrying a lot about Kohaku lately. She thought back to a couple days before Kagome's death, she had had another encounter with her brother. flashback  
It had been a dark, starry night. So dark that she couldn't even see where she was walking until, CRRASH, she fell into a ditch. When she got up she noticed a shadow in the moonlight, she looked up and to her horror saw Kohaku standing there. "hello sister," he said with a menacing tone. "long time no see" he said pulling out his weapon (I have no idea what his weapon is called, it's like a chain with the blade of a scythe on the top). Sango couldn't help but look into his eyes, hoping to see the Kohaku she remembered in them, instead she saw a Kohaku with nothing on his mind but to kill. The attack was sudden, Kohaku took 3 quick steps and swung his weapon at Sango. She rolled out of the way and was about to attack back but couldn't, even is he was possessed and was trying to kill her, she could never kill her own brother. Once again she dodged koahaku's blows but she knew that she couldn't do this forever. So she took out her katana and this time when the weapon imbedded into the ground, she cut the chain. she looked back to Kohaku, for a moment he seemed worried, but then 4 of Naraku's poisonous insects came flying into view. They all clustered around Kohaku's hand and a katana appeared. Then he charged, Sango was prepared so this time instead of dodging she flipped him over to subdue him. Unfortunately he fell right onto his katana. Sango gasped in horror as the end of the katana came out of his back. All seemed to be silent, and koahaku just seemed to stand there then Sango noticed something. When she looked back into his eyes she saw that they were once again the eyes of the Kohaku she knew. She ran to him and put his head on her lap. "Kohaku, I'm so sorry," she said between tears. Kohaku just looked at her and said " thanks for setting me free sis" and fell into eternal slumber. Sango sat there for about an hour not doing anything, still mourning the death of her brother. Soon after she got enough energy to get up and give him a proper burial.  
'I Haven't told anyone yet," she thought to herself. She had felt like she killed her brother. As she was concentrating on thinking Inuyasha came by to check on her. "Sango" he said "whats wrong?". "what do you mean?" she asked with tears in her eyes, she hadn't realized that she had been crying when she thought back to that night. "well….. You're crying, that's not something that you usually do" replied Inuyasha with a concerned face on. "it's nothing really" she lied, she didn't really want to tell anyone.  
She got up to leave but a strong, clawed hand stopped her. "you're not going anywhere till you tell me what's the matter" he said changing his expression to determination.  
"Inuyasha, stop being an idiot" once again she tried to walk away and once again he stopped her. It eventually got to the point where she tried to outrun him, but of course she was not match for him. After her attempt to outrun Inuyasha she was very flustered and even began to laugh. "what's so funny?" Inuyasha asked seriously. Sango couldn't help but laugh out loud. "I just haven't had a good time in a while" she said quietly. "you call this a good time" asked Inuyasha, "all you're doing is trying not to tell me something and then pointlessly trying to outrun me". 'wow he really has to ruin everything' she thought to herself. 'why couldn't he just enjoy a good time' but then again, he had lost the second love of his life so she really couldn't blame him. "Inuyasha if you really want to know then I'll tell you" she muttered, looking down at the ground. Inuyasha took a seat right next to her and said " ok, start talking"  
As Sango finished her story Inuyasha was in awe. "so you finally set him free, huh Sango? He said softly. After telling the story Sango was once again teary eyed but she Answered with a "yes". "sometimes I don't really know if I did the right thing" she said, "Sango, don't talk like that, he wanted you to do that, he knew that was the only way that he could go free. Sango you did all that you could" said Inuyasha in a voice so soft that she almost didn't believe it came from Inuyasha. Sango couldn't help herself and got up and hugged Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, please don't tell the others, I'm not ready for everyone to know yet, ok?" she asked in a soft voice. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile and say "ok". as Sango looked Inuyasha in the eyes she grabbed his haori and pulled him closer, realizing what she had done she let go and her face turned bright red. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I don't know what came over me" she said briskly as she began to walk away, but a strong arm grabbed hers and pulled her back. Inuyasha didn't like being confused, so he decided to ask Sango. "Sango why are you acting so weird lately?" he asked. "w-what do you mean?" she replied her blush becoming ever more dark. "well, you've been really quiet lately, and you don't have your usual attitude, I miss it….." said Inuyasha his ears drooping down. Sango, in her mind couldn't help but say that the ear thing was really cute. It was silent for a few more minutes until Inuyasha broke the silence. "Sango,….. I don't know how to say this…" he said taking a deep breath. "s-say what?" asked Sango. "Sango I-I….." he stammered, "I think I love you Sango…". more silence.  
"you what?" asked Sango turning deep red. "I- I think I love you" said Inuyasha. "I wasn't sure at first but now I know, every time I see you, you seem so beautiful" he said a blush coming up on his cheeks. "and you're a great fighter too, your strong". "but I thought you loved Kagome…" replied Sango with a downward look. "I used to like her, but for a long time all I could think about is you, Kagome was special to me but every time I see her I saw Kikyou amd anyways she doesn't belong in this time" said Inuyasha looking up at the moon. "this is too much for me to take at once" said Sango as she began to walk away." but as she began walking away a strong hand grabbed hers and pulled her back. "Inuyasha what're you do---" was all she said before Inuyasha put his lips on hers. At first Sango struggled because she wasn't used to this kind of thing and she still thought it was wrong but after a little while she melted into his arms and kissed him back. They stopped kissing each other when they had to stop for air, "Inuyasha, we can't tell anyone about this," said Sango staring into his golden eyes. "I know what ya mean, Kagome and Miroku and would be heartbroken….." he said glancing up to see her smiling at him. "well I guess you enjoyed it too huh?" he asked Sango, who answered him with another kiss.  
After they got back to Kaede's village Miroku asked "where have you two been?" arching one of his eyebrows." uhh…. We… ummm……" said Inuyasha with a sweat drop hanging from the side of his head. "oh……. I see…" said Miroku with a look of suspicion on his face. "we just thought we saw a demon and it turned out he could run pretty fast" Sango lied. "o said Miroku, "well while you two were gona Kagome went back to her time for a few days" said Miroku calmly knowing that Inuyasha's outburst was soon to follow. Miroku was in a stupor when Inuyasha just said "feh" and jumped into the closest tree.  
NIGHT.  
Sango couldn't keep herself away from Inuyasha any longer, she got up and walked to the tree he was sleeping in. as she was about to start climbing something grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and took out her katana but was relieved that ti was only Inuyasha. "hey Sango, errr… nice to see you too" he said coolly. "o, sorry" she said blushing and sheathed her katana, she was only wearing her kimona since she was trying to sleep. Inuyasha just smiled at her and said "I missed you all day" before leaning in for another kiss, after a few minutes they were still kissing when they heard a crunching noise, they turned to their side to see……..

-  
Woo, unfinished. Well I'ma try to post as fast as I can. If I don't get ANY reviews this time then I'ma stop writing this story. So plz r&r. who is the mystery person, what will happen, tune in next time for A BROKEN HANYOU 


	4. Chapter 4

note, thx to some of u reviews I realized I had made a mistake in the last chapter, I had Miroku say "Kagome went back home", but Kagome's dead so that kind of mixed up a few people. Sorry for the inconvenience, at least I will learn from my mistakes  
Well here I am continuing the saga of A BROKEN HANYOU. I know that many of you reader's don't like my story very much and I can't blame you, well here it goes… I don't own Inuyasha if I did I would let no one else watch it

CHAPTER 4 Last chapter- Inuyasha just smiled at her and said "I missed you all day" before leaning in for another kiss, after a few minutes they were still kissing when they heard a crunching noise, they turned to their side to see…….. Shippo. Luckily Shippo was still very sleepy and had only gotten up because he had to go to the bathroom. Inuyasha and Sango had enough time to separate from each other before Shippo rubbed his eyes so he could see better. When Shippo looked up he saw a very embarrassed, blushing Sango staring at the ground and an angry Inuyasha staring at him. "umm, what are you guys doing out here?" asked Shippo. Inuyasha and Sango were at a loss for words before Inuyasha came up with a good lie. "well when I got up I decided to get some wood to keep the fire going in Kaede's hut. I guess Sango did the same?" he said motioning his head towards Sango, who was still very red but managed to lift her face up and say "umm yeah". Shippo just gave them a look of disbelief before walking away to find a place to go to the bathroom. As he left sweat drops formed on Sango and Inuyasha's heads, "that was a close one" Inuyasha said in a low voice before once again embracing Sango to give her another kiss. "no… Inuyasha don't" said Sango, turning deep red, "what if Shippo comes back or if Miroku wakes up and tries to find us" she said as Inuyasha put her on her feet. Inuyasha did not have a happy expression on his face. "Sango, you never wanna do anything with me" he said, with a sad expression on his face" after saying that Inuyasha looked down and started to walk away. "Inuyasha, it's not that I don't want to spend time with you, I just don't want to hurt the others, if Miroku found out he would be so depressed." she said grabbing his arm and pulling him into a soft embrace. "Sango when we don't spend time together" Inuyasha said in a voice with a softness that Sango never knew Inuyasha possessed, "it hurts me and makes me feel bad" Inuyasha whispered grimacing because he had felt weak saying something like that. Sango couldn't help but look Inuyasha in the face and place a kiss on his lips. "Inuyasha, I promise we'll tell the others when I think they're ready to know.."she said trailing off. Inuyasha with a defeated look on his face walked back to the hut. Sango had decided to stay out there a little longer to think things over. 'I love Inuyasha, but I don't want to hurt the rest of the group' she thought to herself. After about half an hour of thinking Sango still hadn't thought of what to do. Sango screamed inside her mind, why did things have to happen this way. Why did her and Inuyasha fall in love, why did Kagome die, everything was so simple before, Sango was supposed to love Miroku and Kagome was supposed to love Inuyasha. After another half hour of thinking she heard some rustling in the bushes and branches near her. She turned around to see Inuyasha. "hey Sango, the others sent me to look for you" he said with a grin on his face. "why are you smiling Inuyasha?" she asked innocently knowing what he intended to do. "the others probably won't be expecting me back for another half hour…" he said as he walked up to Sango and help her in his arms. Then he leaned his head down slightly and kissed her. The kiss was light at first but became more and more passionate. Eventually Inuyasha's tongue snaked out of is mouth and licked Sango lips asking for entrance. Sango felt his tongue on her lips and happily obliged to give him entrance. Inuyasha was surprised by how sweet Sango's mouth was, as his tongue played with hers. Eventually they broke their kiss for air but were back at it in a few seconds. This time Sango placed her soft lips unto Inuyasha's, somehow this kiss was even more passionate then the first. Inuyasha started to lean backwards until he was in a sitting position with Sango kneeling and leaning over kissing him. He grabbed her chest (the sides of her chest not her breastsJ) and pulled her onto him. Sango was surprised by this sudden movement but before she could say anything Inuyasha's mouth was at it again. This time he started to trail kisses from her lips to her collarbone, lightly nibbling on a piece of her collarbone. "Inuyasha…. What're you doing?" asked Sango between her breathing. "just let me do this" replied Inuyasha, a wicked grin on his face. As Sango was about to reply she felt her top unclip. "oh" she said as she struggled to put her top back on since she was only wearing her armor and didn't have a kimono under it. "leave it" Inuyasha said in a husky voice as he started trailing his kisses lower until he got to the valley of her breasts. "Inuyasha I don't think we should-" was all she got to say before a loud moan of pleasure escaped her lips when Inuyasha cupped one of her breasts and started to suck on the nipple. As Inuyasha continued Sango's breath became more ragged and her moans became louder. After a while Inuyasha let her nipple out of his mouth and started to blow on it, making it turn hard and dark pink. Then Inuyasha moved onto the other one, doing the same procedures. Sango's moan's became more frequent. As Inuyasha was sucking on Sango's nipples one of his hands managed to sneak down to Sango's bottom, rubbing it gently through her pants before pulling them off completely. Sango gasped when she felt the cold air on her bare body. "Inuyasha" she managed to say as he popped her nipple out of his mouth. As Inuyasha was about to go even lower Sango stopped him. "what do you think you're doing,"she said lustily, "first, we gotta take your clothes off" she said smiling as she started undoing his haori. Then went his white undershirt, revealing his finely toned chest. Sango ran her hands over his chest, then proceeded to go further down until she reached his pants (which had a rather large bulge in it). She quickly pulled down his pants to reveal his throbbing member. Sango gasped when she saw it, 'it's bigger then I thougt it would be' she thought to herself. Sango suddenly got an idea and opened her lips to take Inuyasha's member. She could hear Inuyasha moan as she took in more and more of his member. She heard an extra loud moan of pleasure when she finally took him all in, she could feel his member touching the back of her throat almost making her gag. She started to suck Inuyasha's member slowly and lightly at first working her way up, she began to suck harder hearing moans and gasps of pleasure from Inuyasha. A bit later she felt strong hands go to her head clenching her hair and soon afterwards she heard Inuyasha let out a very loud moan as he released his seed into her mouth. Sango drank it all, thinking to herself 'that was kind of sweet J'. Inuyasha then pushed her to the ground hard and quickly pulled off her pants (I don't think they had underwear back then did they?) revealing her virgin vagina. Inuyasha brought his face down to her vagine, leaving a trail of kisses from Sango's jawbone. When he got their he noticed that Sango smelled sweet and let his tongue flicker out and enter her for less then a second. Sango gasped, and Inuyasha knew she wanted more by looking in her eyes. Using his fingers, he slowly parted Sango's lips and thrust his tongue in as deep as he could hearing a very loud moan from Sango followed by cries from Sango to lick her faster. Soon Sango's back began to arch and her hips began to thrust up and down to meet with Inuyasha's tongue, until Sango reached her peak and came, a white flow into Inuyasha's hungry mouth. When Sango's orgasm was done Inuyasha told her to get on all fours, Sango knew what was coming next. She quickly assumed the position readying herself for Inuyasha to enter her. "are you ready Sango?" asked Inuyasha breathing heavily as he got behind Sango. "yes," said Sango lust burning in her eyes, she knew that it would hurt for the first time. Sango was just about to ask Inuyasha something when she felt a sharp pain travel from her vagina up through her entire body. At first she screamed until she felt the pain subsude and started to adjust herself to Inuyasha's size. "did I hurt you Sango?" asked Inuyasha with deep concern. "no…no please fuck me" she said a blush growing onto her cheeks (face cheeks not butt, just to clarify that up for a few idiots). Inuyasha smiled and he slowly started to pump himself into Sango. Sango moaned, she loved the feeling but she had actually wished that Inuyasha would take her hard. As if responding to her thoughts Inuyasha began to pump himself into Sango's vagina faster and faster, his hands resting on her firm butt cheeks. Sango began to rock back and forth, meeting Inuyasha with each of his thrusts. Soon Sango could hold herself no longer and came, cum spurting out and her vagina clamped down onto Inuyasha's member. Inuyasha knew his resistance was falling…only a few more thrusts and…. A loud moan came from Inuyasha as his orgasm took over filling him with pleasure. Inuyasha left Sango's vagina and the two of them lay on the floor (on top of their clothes) holding each other closely. Inuyasha turned to Sango with a stern expression on his face. "Sango, I think we have to tell Miroku and Shippo now" 


End file.
